


cherish.

by k3l



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Epilogue, Forgiveness, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, The Gang Forgives Sunny, aka im tired of seeing post canon stuff where sunny and basil arent forgiven, also mari is just mentioned obviously, at 3 in the morning, becausueuse shes, enjoy, good ending, so I wrote this out of spite, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3l/pseuds/k3l
Summary: in which sunny tells the truth, and the gang doesn't go back on their promise.an epilogue.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey & Sunny (OMORI), Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Hero & Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), Kel & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	cherish.

_I have something to tell you_.

It is silent. The words are out. They are all staring at you.

You can't see their eyes, so you look down instead.

The clock is the only thing ticking.

( Or is that the sound of your heartbeat? )

You look down because there are no eyes to meet.

You feel shame.

You feel regret.

You feel afraid.

The tiled floors mix and blend together into something not real

dreamlike.

You could fall through, down and down each story, until you are back home.

With KEL, and HERO, and AUBREY, and BASIL

and MARI.

But when you hear footsteps, you remember that that's not home.

You remember why you are here.

You remember to face your fears.

You remember that you do not fear your friends, so you look up.

Hero is approaching, and you remember what Kel said.

_I've never seen him like that_.

For a second, you are afraid.

Hero raises his arms, out towards you, and you are afraid.

Then, you remember what Kel has also said.

How much he's missed his brother.

How he looks up to him endlessly.

Hero loves Mari, but he also loves you.

You feel Hero's arms wrap around you, and he is quiet, but you understand.

You both understand.

You all understand, because you all have already promised.

You will not leave each other again, not when each other is all that you need.

No matter what, all of you will get through this.

Hero is hugging you, and he is silent, because he does not need to speak.

All of you understand.

All of you know.

Kel looks between the both of you, eyes wide, expression disbelieving...

...and then he grins. He smiles, just as he always does, and runs forward, pulling the both of you into a warm embrace.

Always warm.

He says something to Aubrey, who looks confused.

She sighs, and she doesn't hug you. She walks up, and drags the three of you back to Basil's bed so that he could join in.

And then Aubrey does too.

You wonder why you were scared in the first place.

Four years separated, and it only took three days to love again.

...That's not right.

You've never stopped loving.

Your dreamspace is gone, but it wasn't all a lie.

Your friends cheered you on then, and now, huddled in a blank, white hospital room... you realize that a lot of things have changed, and even this is different

but they're still your friends.

They've been your friends for three days

and they've been your friends for four years and counting.

You see Basil, and he's looking at you with the brightest smile you've ever seen him wear.

You smile back, and you look up at his eyes.

That's where you can see it, in the light of his eyes.

_Everything is going to be okay_.

And for the very first time, you know that you both mean it.


End file.
